InTV-CCTN 47 Shows
inTV-CCTN 47 Programs 'News and Current Affairs' *'BALITA KARON' - INTV's late-night news program is aired live from Monday to Friday. Anchored by broacast veteran MANNY RABACAL, it reports the latest news and happenings in the city and province of Cebu. Mondays to Fridays 10:30 to 11:00pm. *'CLEAR CUT TONIGHT - '''It's about the latest, hottest and most relevant issues in the local and national news arena. Anchored by veteran broadcast and print journalists MANNY de lost Santos RABACAL and GODOFREDO ROPEROS, the program is an analytical deliberation of facts and an open forum of opinions from a participative audience. Live telecast every Thursday night at 9:00 P.M. *'COMMUNITY BULLETIN''' - TV Screen shows MTVs, Live Traffic Shots. It is an aquarium of Live shots of various places and events. Advertising spots, Billboards Ads, Community Announcements. Mondays to Fridays 07:00 to 07:30am. *'HELLO CEBU, MAAYONG BUNTAG PINOY'! - HELLO CEBU, MAAYONG BUNTAG PINOY! A continued updating of local and national news through live interviews; balanced discussion of local and national issues. Hosted by Divine Marcial Flores, Dante Luzon and Ricky Rama Poca Mondays to Fridays 07:30 to 09:00am. *'PAGPAKABANA KATAWHAN (AGIO)' - AGIO 7 The Association of Government Information Officers of Region 7 gather each week on Saturday afternoons at 5:00 to 06:00pm to give an update to the people and seek their involvement in matters concerning the public. *'PARTNERS IN LAW' - Legal problems are the menu for intensive digestion. Hosted by ATTY. GINGGING NAVARRO and partners, members of the Cebu Lady Lawyers Association. The legal eagles program is aired every Wednesday Night at 10:00 P.M. *'PULSO NG MGA ULAT' - INTV's 1-hour flagship newscast anchored by DANTE LUZON and JONALYN JUMABES, it reports the latest foreign and pinoy news, business news, health news, sports news and entertainment news and province of Cebu. Mondays to Fridays 06:00 to 07:00pm. *'PULSO NG MGA ULAT WEEKEND EDITION' - INTV's 30 minute weekend news program anchored by GABRIEL BONJOC AND DIVINE MARCIAL FLORES. Saturdays and Sundays 06:00 to 06:30pm. *'SAYRI' - SAYRI is on LIVE! every Saturday night at 7:00P.M. Hosted by broadcast journalists ATTY. RUPHIL BAÑOC and DIVINE MARCIAL FLORES, it carries a debate format cum text and call survey of the audience's say in each episode's issue. Sayri presents a background of the issue at hand. *'TANGHALI BALITA' - Our 45-minute noontime news program is anchored by DIVINE MARCIAL FLORES. Balita sa Alas Dose reports what's up in the city, the nation and the world. Mondays to Fridays at 11:30 am to 12:15 pm. *'TRAFFIC HOUR' - Wednesday Nights bring Traffic Hour Live at 9:00 P.M. The audience can get set with their questions, comments and suggestions about the traffic situation. And they get immediate answers from the Traffic Hour hosts Tony Ortega and Jun Sta. Cruz. 'Drama Series' *'DEAR TATAY' - DEAR TATAY is a weekly serial based on the life story of a letter-sender. Presented to the audience via sequences that makes them either empathize with or contradict the letter sender. The host, NONITO "Tatay Dodong" LIMCHUA, comes up with an advice culled from the book of life, The Holy Bible. Directed by Tess Diez. *'LAMOK SA SUOK' - Different events in the lives of people who can be called the menace of society or in the vernacular - mga sagbot sa katilingban. For instance, an episode titled Puyra Gaba Nimo is the story of a corrupt barangay captain who uses the money of the barangay for his personal purposes. It reaches a point where he is made to pay for his abuses. Another episode, D.O.M. (Dirty Old Man) is about an old playboy who is also an irresponsible husband. Lamok sa Suok is a weekly program which shows a rapper with a huge insect spray in the introduction. The cloud of "insecticide" clears to give way to the story as enacted by the actors for the week's episode. Directed by RONNIE GONZALES, it is aired every Monday to Friday 07:00 to 7:30pm *'ROSALINDA CLASSIC' *'ROTOTALOY' - This is the story of a simple and good-looking man whose simple life becomes complicated because of his low IQ. Prototaloy unintentionally gives problems to his boss who is supposed to run a company which accepts any kind of work. And we mean ANY! Prototaloy is like a Jack of All Trades, willing to learn and do anything. Lauro,his Boss, could not fire Prototaloy because the latter has an elder sister, Tess, whom the boss is courting. Although Prototaloy is a headache to Lauro, he is the apple of the eye of Miles, the company secretary. He is also special to his friends. For many, PROTOTALOY is innocently loveable and charming. He is simply a funny man without even trying. Writer/Director RONNIE GONZALES, every Saturday 08:00 to 09:00 P.M. *'SAKSI ANG MGA BITOON' - A story of two young lovers willing to die to defend their love for each other.Writer/Director RICARDO FELICIANO. Monday Friday---Wee Hour Classics 'Entertainment' *'HANDURAWAN' - HANDURAWAN is the only interactive Visayan musical television program in the country. Handurawan means aspiration, visualizing aims and hoping for its fruition. Live every Saturday night at 9pm, the hosts and guests perform the requested songs of the audience received via text messages and phone calls. With acoustic and vocal artists at their best, Visayan songs come alive in Handurawan every Saturday 09:00 to 10:30pm *'HUNI SA KABUNTAGON' - HUNI SA KABUNTAGON. A daily morning serenade from 6:00 to 7:00. Start the day right. Let your early morning be filled with songs. *'SALAMAT SA MUSIKA' - Get a weekly fill of songs and dances in this musical variety show! One of the most-viewed vareity shows in the country, it features up and coming singers and groups of dancers. Hosted by Awit Awardee Amie Filomeno, Cebu Pop Music Champion Composer Lauro Flores and versatile singer comedian Jun Villarta, the show comes to you on Sundays, 8 to 9 in the evening. Salamat sa Musika is directed by Joey Magalzo. *'SAM ENCHANTED EVENING' - SAM ENCHANTED EVENING The day's burning issues made light by the presence of music. Debates need not be that antognistic as both inquistor and the man or woman on the spot not only regale the audience with their incisive treatise of the day’s issued but also regale them with music and beautiful songs. Once a week, Tuesdays 9:00 to 10:00 pm hosted by SAM COSTANILLA. 'Lifestyle' *'SCOOP @ BASELINE' - SCOOP FORUM brings the latest info to the sports enthusiast. Attended by the Sportswriter s Association of Cebu, Scoop reveals the intricacies of the various issues in the feild. This is hosted by BOOBY "Knight" INOFERIO every Thursday night at 10:00P.M. 'Sports' *'MVBA' - MVBA The basketball teams in the Visayas and Mindanao meet in court at INTV CCTN Sports afternoons, 3:00 to 5:00 P.M. Director Allan Gako *'SPORTSWORLD SA 47' - SPORTSWORLD This is the sports enthusiasts journal of events. Actual interviews with leaders, team players, movers and shakers in the local and national scene of various sports, conducted every week on Sunday at 9:00P.M. to 10:00 P.M. Hosted by BOBBY "Knight" INOFERIO. 'Religious' *'ANGEL FORCE' - A group of young people counter the forces of evil by putting their ideas together and asking the Lord for guidance. It's a cool club of children who help set things straight. *'BIBLE STORY' - Every Sunday 10:00 - 10:30 am *'DAILY MASS' - Mondays to Saturdays at 12:15 to 01:00pm Sundays at 9:00am. Bring back prayerfulness into homes! Keep the TV On at this special time. Turn up the VOLUME! Let the WORD OF GOD be heard and LIVED! *'DALIT SA GUGMA' - Dalit sa Gugma is a talk show discussing spiritual experiences and growth. Hosted by the Oasis of Love Community's Head Servant, NONITO A. LIMCHUA and his co-hosts SIS. JOY BALBOA, SIS. MICHELLE YAP AND SIS. LUZ WAGAS. Aired every Friday Night at 9:00 P.M., the program gives its audience a clear picture of the lives of renewed Catholics. Every Friday night, 09:00 to 10:00pm, with replays on Saturdays 02:00 to 3:00pm *'FAMILY ROSARY CRUSADE' *'HERCULES' - Now dubbed in VISAYAN!Hercules is the son of Zeus, king of the gods of Olympus, and Alcmena, a mortal woman who lived about three thousand years ago. Recognizing the need for a son who would be powerful enough to defend both the Olympian gods and humanity from future dangers he foresaw, Zeus seduced Alcmena in the guise of her husband, King Amphitryon of Troezen. Thanks to Zeus's enchantment, Hercules was born with the potential for extraordinary strength, which he first displayed before he was even one year old by strangling two serpents which attacked him. As an adult, Hercules is best known for his celebrated Twelve Labors, which were performed in part to prove his worthiness for immortality to Zeus. Every Sunday 11:00AM.M. to 12:00 NOON. *'LUSAD' - The day's Gospel and Homily is shown again right after the Divine Mercy 3:00 O'CLOCK PRAYER. Lusad literally means to SET TO SAIL and figuratively, to go deeper into our Faith. *'KATIN-AWAN SA PAGTUO' - Every Tuesday Night from 10:00 to 10:30 P.M., KATIN-AWAN sa PAGTUO goes live with BRO. MAYOR SOC FERNANDEZ and guests. It provides insights on the Holy Book's answers to questions on faith and life. Doctrinal issues are threshed out in a clear and understandable manner. The host and his guests interact with a live audience and entertain text reactions and phone interactions. Katin-awan is Clarity on Tuesdays! *'PAGHIGMATA' - The Visayan waker-upper drama and talk show. Live every Monday night from 9:00 to 10:00 P.M. Hosted by NONITO "Dodong" LIMCHUA and Councilor SHIRLEY BELLEZA with BRO. ALLAN ABELGAS, Pahigmata is a way for your thoughts to be heard, your opinions shared with many. The viewers may text or call for live interaction with the hosts. Pahigmata begins with a short backgrounder of the topic at hand. It is a dramatization of everyday stories, experiences and possibilities from which a lesson is gleaned. *'The ANGELUS & The 3 O'CLOCK PRAYER and the Divine Mercy Chaplet' - Bringing Prayer back into homes and restrengthening the Family. 6:00 A.M. / 12:00 noon / 6:00 P.M. *'THE DIVINE MERCY CHAPLET' - The Divine Mercy Chaplet is at 3:00P.M. *'WAKE UP CALL' - Aired every Saturday morning at 8:00 A.M. The audience awakens to this morning program which tackles an individual's struggles and his/her joy in a renewed life in Christ! Hosted by NANCY MIRAFUENTES. Every Saturday 08:00 to 09:00 am. inTV-CCTN 47 Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *6:00am - Huni sa Kabuntagon *7:00am - Community Bulletin *7:30am - Hello Cebu, Maayong Buntag Pinoy! (Live) *11:30am - Tanghali Balita (Live) *12:15pm - Daily Mass (Live) *3:00pm - The 3 O'Clock Prayer/'Lusad' *5:30pm - Angel Force/'The Angelus' *6:00pm - Pulso ng mga Ulat (Live) *7:00pm - Lamok sa Suok *7:30pm - Saksi ang mga Bitoon *8:30pm - Dear Tatay *9:00pm - Paghigmata (Live) (Monday); Sam Enchanted Evening (Live) (Tuesday); Traffic Hour (Live) (Wednesday); Clear Cut Tonight (Live) (Thursday); *10:00pm - Katin-Awan sa Pagtuo (Live) (Monday); Partners In Law (Live) (Wednesday); Scoop @ Baseline (Thursday); *10:30pm - Balita Karon (Live) *11:00pm - Lusad *11:30pm - Rosalinda Classic 'Saturday' *6:00am - Huni sa Kabuntagon *8:00am - Wake Up Call (Live) *12:15pm - Daily Mass (Live) *2:00pm - Dalit sa Gugma (Live) *3:00pm - The 3 O'Clock Prayer/'MVBA' (Live) *5:00pm - Pagpakabana Katawan (AGIO) (Live)/'The Angelus' *6:00pm - Pulso ng mga Ulat: Weekend Edition (Live) *7:00pm - Sayri (Live) *8:00pm - Rototaloy *9:00pm - Handurawan (Live) 'Sunday' *6:00am - Handurawan (replay) *7:30am - Angel Force *9:00am - Daily Mass (Live) *10:00am - Bible Story (Live) *11:00am - Hercules *1:00pm - Family Rosary Crusade *3:00pm - The 3 O'Clock Prayer/ *5:30pm - /'The Angelus' *6:00pm - Pulso ng mga Ulat: Weekend Edition (Live) *8:00pm - Salamat sa Musika (Live) *9:00pm - Sportsworld sa 47 (Live)